Was Sie Nicht Sagen!
by 20flavorsofyum
Summary: Eiri is a man, all man. Thinks like a man, acts like a man, and focuses on Shuichi's booty like a normal man. Shuichi on the other hand, is more of a woman. Talks like a girl, shops like a girl, and can't understand Eiri's thinking in the least. Urgh Men!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Was Sie Nicht Sagen!

Chapter Title: Sea Monsters

Author: 20flavoursofyum

Fandom: Gravitation

Genre: General Nonsense

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation nor do I profit from this piece.

Summary: Yuki's wary gaze was stuck on the thick, slimy, sand-coloured tubular _things_, though Shu had promised that the mass was nothing more than buckwheat noodles. _Liar._

Word Count: 705

* * *

"Shu," The flowery nickname of his dining partner rolled off the tongue and slipped into the air before it could be recalled, it seemed that the speaker hadn't meant to say the name yet it had materialised before the two men seeking assurance and assistance from the one called 'Shu.' The speaker, Yuki as he was called by most, furrowed his dark brow with faint surprise that he had verbalised his internal thoughts of needing the young man, though he quickly lost interest in his moment of weakness for his eyes were almost glued to his current predicament.

Yuki's wary gaze was stuck on thick, slimy, sand-coloured tubular _things_, though Shu had promised that the mass was nothing more than buckwheat noodles. However, _buckwheat noodles_ weren't suppose to slither to and fro in his bowl, Yuki feared that if he looked away for more than a second they would magically transform into poisonous sea snakes and attempt an attack if he dared try to feast upon their soon to be lifeless corpses.

Ritzy-looking chopsticks held in Shuichi's slender fingers, paused mid-motion then came to rest beside his own bowl of monsters, which had been tamed earlier with a dash of wasabi and extra helping of broth. Shuichi glanced over at Yuki with wide, curious eyes, his meal temporarily forgotten in his haste to fulfill his darling's desires. He tilted his head to the side like a little puppy, his soft pink hair shifting with the movement, and ears perked, ready to process what ever information sped his way via Yuki's delectable mouth.

Yuki opened his mouth, conveying the need to speak once more, his pale pink lips turned up on one side in distaste, while amber-coloured eyes narrowed, twitching awkwardly refusing to blink lest they lose sight of the writhing monsters confined to the sea of steaming beef-flavoured broth. The table stretched out between the two diners, a silence settling the unsteady atmosphere, as Shuichi waited for Yuki to speak, to say something that would communicate his need. Yuki, per usual, sat at the head of the western-style dinning table with Shuichi at his right side, the symbolism would have made Yuki smile had he been paying it any mind. Though, he was lost in his own thoughts for the moment and Shuichi took the time to watch, to study his beloved, drinking up every quirk he could find.

The general public didn't need to know the secret details Yuki held under wraps and Shuichi wasn't about to share the way Yuki did things, especially not the adorable behaviours on display tonight. The careless way Yuki held a piece of pickled ginger in his chopsticks, unaware of how it dripped its sweet, tangy juices from rosy petals on to the wooden table. Nor the lock of naturally brunette hair that was held back with one of Shuichi's plain metal hair clips. Generally, Yuki liked to bleach his hair blond and tell everyone it was natural, but no the man was a brunette who thought blonds had more fun. _Aww_, everything about Yuki, even his propensity to make a mess at the dining table and get lost in thought, was wonderful!

The proverbial clock ticked loudly in the distance, pervading the noiseless room and Shuichi could feel his heart beat ba-bump-ing to each tick-tock, still he waited patiently. Yuki would speak soon enough, he knew that deep in his soul, but he had to be careful not rush the man by behaving as if he were impatient. Shuichi had learned, fairly recently too, that Yuki was very susceptible to pressure and would retaliate from such demands by refusing to do what was asked/required/wanted of him. Childish, yes, but it was still Yuki and Shuichi could still get what he wanted, and more, if he was patient.

So he waited.

Soon Shuichi's wait was over as a voice oozed chocolaty words into existence, asking for the most basic of weapons. A tool unlike any other, a tool that would conquer the sea monsters as Hercules did with his sword, to drown the vile creatures in their own broth-y grave. Each word, perfectly pronounced, perfectly disguised as boredom, asked, "Could you please pass the soy sauce?"

* * *

Ende: These works are practise for me to become a decent writer, hence the silly title. The focus of this particular piece is detail, flow, and tenses. If I have failed in this endeavour please inform me and I will try again. Please review if you are able to, flamers are welcome.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Was Sie Nicht Sagen!

**Chapter Title: **That Type Of Person

**Author: **20flavoursofyum

**Fandom: **Gravitation

**Genre:** Sappy Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gravitation nor do I profit from this piece.

**Acknowledgments:** I would like to thank all the silent readers from the previous entry. I am a silent reader myself and rarely do I leave reviews even if the story was really good. So, I thank all the readers of the first entry. You chose to read the entry and that in and of itself was very kind. Danke!

**Summary: **Yuki just wasn't that type of person, 'twas a fact engraved in stone. There wouldn't be any mug of hot chocolate, no tender smile, no glittering whiskey eyes gazing at him so sweetly. No nothing at all. Ah, that was depressing, but did Shu really want to go back to a home without that?

**Word Count: **3313

* * *

The weather was dreary to say the least. A cold gust of wind blew harshly against Shu's sensitive skin and he could feel a ghost of a burn turn his creamy white skin a deep pink. Snuggling into his puffy jacket he whined quietly, his scattered thoughts dreaming of a warm embrace, tender smile, and a steaming mug of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. Oh, how nice it would be to come home to that!

The hustle and bustle of the crowd around him, people big and small of all shapes, noisily sped through the street in attempt to escape the winter weather. Glancing upwards, he watched as a large dark grey cloud sailed across the sky being pushed along by a gust of wind. Shuichi wondered how the clouds felt right now. How did it feel to fly above the world? Would he like it?

A body bumped into him nearly knocking him off balance, but he was able to thrust out an arm regaining his balance, righting himself once more. As the body retreated into the mass he heard a mumbled, "excuse me." His mitten covered hand squeezed the carrying handle of his suit case, and he reluctantly turned back to the world around him.

The plastic wheels of the red suit case rolled along the wet pavement making that loud gravelly sound as they were wont to do, but Shuichi paid the irritating noise no mind. His thoughts no longer dreamed about what awaited him, but now plopped themselves firmly in reality. Of course he couldn't fly, nor would he ever be a cloud. He could never see the world from the sky without having to come down to earth every once in awhile. And the warm embrace wouldn't be there to meet him. No, no, never ever, ever, Yuki just wasn't that type of person!

Big, expressive eyes welled and his chest felt heavy as his heart clenched painfully, unwilling to swallow the bitter pill of reality. He stopped to sniff back his tears and wipe his runny nose with the back of the striped mitt. Yuki just wasn't that type of person, 'twas a fact engraved in stone. There wouldn't be any mug of hot chocolate, no tender smile. No glittering whiskey eyes gazing at him so sweetly, no nothing at all. Ah, that was depressing, but did Shu really want to go back to a home without that?

"Mama!" A high pitched voice called to a parent in earnest and Shuichi watched a cute little girl in white stockings and a sparkly pink coat tap along the pavement as she ran to her mother. A man wearing a suit and trench, picked her up and gave her a smile so full of love that the vine of jealousy began to coil around his heart. The lady by the man's side laughed joyfully, her arm intertwined her husband's and the girl preened beneath the love and attention of her parents.

_ Oh, geez._ Why did it feel like every one except him had someone to hold them? To look at them with love instead of being annoyed by their existence? In the beginning of his relationship with Yuki he hadn't expected for his affection to be reciprocated, but as time went on that train of thought made a detour. Now he wanted Yuki's love and affection to be returned to him tenfold. Truth be told, he didn't want to share Yuki with a dead man he wanted Yuki all to himself and for that matter: Why did he still call him Yuki? Everything was all a reminder of the love that Yuki himself lost so long ago. Maybe, he really didn't want to trek the three remaining miles back.

Walking on, Shuichi rounded a corner to climb the hill that led the way to Yuki and that cold and uninviting place they shared. Two lovers, _gay lovers_, held gloved hands as they passed by him, blushing like mad, obviously in love and Shuichi would hate to admit it, but it really made him hate the pair of love birds. The vine of envy coiled tighter around him and he seethed jealousy. _Damn the love birds! _Nobody paid the lovers any mind and Shuichi remembered all the times he told Yuki that the big cities didn't loathe homosexuals any more. Yuki could hold his hand if Yuki was that type of person, but of course he was not. His steps slowed and Shuichi dragged the tips of his tennies against the pavement, unwilling to go any further.

An icy drop hit his wind burned cheek. At first Shuichi thought he was crying, but then he was sure he hadn't turned to a snowman, not like a certain someone he knew. He reached up and felt the droplet slide against his skin and he really did cry this time. Silent crystal tears dripped from his eyes, running down his face before they were dried by the howling wind. It was beginning to rain, freezing rain, and Shuichi didn't have a warm and loving place to return to. There wouldn't be a difference to the weather and the shelter that awaited him. Why go back at all?

The rain picked up and Shuichi stood still in the centre of the walk, salty tears freely falling, and the few people that remained outside ran for cover from the weather, ignoring the crying boy. Love birds, children, families, all of them, they all ran to a place where they would be safe and warm, but not him. Not Shuichi. His heart was breaking beneath the darkened sky and his hands and feet were starting to burn furiously, the beginnings of frost bite, he was tired and there was no one to hold him, to give him the love he so desperately needed. The wind howled and Shuichi cried aloud, each heart wrenching plea for love being swept away by the unforgiving winter winds.

Shuichi wasn't sure what happened next, but as he was crying as sleek black car stopped next to him and he heard the faint sound of a door slamming and someone using a very colourful vocabulary of curses and such. A large figure stood before him and he could barely make out the blur of dark green before he was picked up and unceremoniously deposited into a leather seat. The tears were beginning to fade, but not before a blast of shockingly warm air hit him full force and he yelped in surprise.

His puffy jacket hampered his movements as he tried to move about to look at whoever was in the car with him. Wet mittens were pulled off and the snugly fleece scarf, a gift set from Hiro and Ayaka, were removed with little care. He heard the familiar 'zzz' sound of his jacket's zippier being undone and dimly noticed that the puffy offender was being tugged off of him. None to gently either, he squeaked to protest the rough treatment, but was ignored as big hands deftly moved to pull his pant legs up and remove his soggy shoes with their bruised tips. Objects were now becoming clear, numbly Shuichi looked down to see a fluffy dark blue towel, fuzzy and heated, cuddle his chilled feet, drying them then wrapping each reddish blue foot in a terry cloth cloud of love. Glimpsing to the side he saw someone he hadn't expected, fisting his limp hands he rubbed his eyes, not noticing how the other person grinned at the cute picture he painted. His eyes hopefully clearer now, Shuichi studied the other person.

No, no, this was not who he expected at all!

That aristocratic nose, almond shaped eyes with their whiskey coloured iris, and those heavy brown lashes. Usually, Shuichi would find himself drowning in the Arctic sea in those eyes, but not now. Right now those concerned eyes analysed every inch of him, looking for something that was out of place. And that mouth! The grim looking lips that couldn't crack a smile even if his life was in danger! Wasn't that mouth usually set in a sarcastic line? Wasn't that mouth usually spouting mean and emotionless words? Why did those beautiful lips curve in a worried line? Yet more surprising, Yuki's hands were gently holding on to his frosty fingers trying to infuse the bits with heat.

Yuki had dressed hastily, Shuichi observed. Yuki never dressed hastily. Ever. Allow me to reiterate: Never ever. The man would spend at least a half hour finding just the right outfit for just that day or occasion, even bed time required the proper attire! But this! This outfit was not something that Yuki would wear. The dark grey heavy knit pullover with the zippier style v-neck matched his black straight-leg jeans perfectly, but the coordination stopped there.

Yuki was wearing two different coloured socks! A dark blue sock and a stripped black and green sock adorned his big feet and his shoes were a whole other story. Yuki always took his time to make sure that his laces were even and each loop was even with the other then tucked into the side so no one would see the bow. His shoes weren't tied! The mucky laces hung lackadaisically to the side and sported a bit of mud and strands of bright green grass as well as the soles of the shoes, a sign that Yuki probably took the route through the neighbour's garden to get to the car. Shuichi felt a bubble of laughter fill him and he had to let it out in a giggle and Yuki's outfit didn't end there!

Yuki's all-weather, secretly favourite, dark green coat with its fading patches at the elbows and the buttons that threatened to pop off, topped off the outfit. At one time, the coat must have looked really nice, but with the thread unravelling with each wear, it looked as if this coat had been loved a little too roughly. Even the black polyester lining was detaching itself from inside the coat! The thing that Shuichi found so funny about this coat was that Yuki only wore it in Kyoto where no one on the planet except for him, Yuki's siblings and parents could see it. Even then, Mika and Tatsuha would snicker and laugh about Yuki's ratty green coat while Uesugi-san ignored his children's antics and Mama Uesugi-san would complain that Yuki needed a new coat. Being a New York based designer, Mama Uesugi-san was unsurprisingly forceful about her children always wearing quality clothes that had a chic flair to them. Yet Yuki, teased and prodded to respond, would turn up his nose and walk away with a haughty snort, wearing his ratty green coat with pride.

Yuki half glowered at the giggling pixie pop star, his face contorting into something Shuichi couldn't name. With his hands now a healthy pink instead of that blueish pink they were, Yuki moved away and grabbed a thermos from the cup holder. Thrusting the thermos into Shuichi's hands he turned away from Shuichi and just sat and glared at the river that flooded down the wind shield, it was almost as if Yuki was, dare he say, bashful? Shuichi quieted and glanced down at the thermos with curiosity. He pushed the tab at the top and the rectangular cover opened to release the sweet scent of hot chocolate, filling his nose and his heart with joy.

"Let it cool or you'll burn your tongue." A gruff voice, laced with that thing Shuichi couldn't name, spoke into the now subdued atmosphere of the vehicle. Only the calm purr of the engine, hummed steadily and the whirr of the fans broke the monotony as the heat continued to blast on Shuichi's hands and feet. Sensing a change in Yuki and very unsure of what happened earlier, he fixed his gaze on the black thermos.

He didn't want to say it, but he was really wary of what was happening. First, Yuki had picked him up and stripped him of his wet clothing, dried him off, and warmed him up. Second, he was given a steaming thermos of hot chocolate, minus marshmallows. Third, Yuki didn't glare at him, didn't say mean things, it was almost as if Yuki was worried and concerned about him. This was all very strange indeed.

"I was laughing because you're wearing the coat you swore not to wear in Tokyo." Shuichi mumbled, instantly hoping he had been drowned out by the wind swishing around the car. He fingered the rim of the lid, gingerly testing the heat of the drink with the pad of his index finger.

"Hmm, yeah. I was kind of in a rush." That deep voice sent tingles of attraction coursing through Shuichi's veins and he shivered a little. Yuki noticed the bit of movement and asked, "Are you still cold?"

"Oh um... I'm not cold any more." Shuichi dropped his head hiding the scarlet flush that he knew was spreading across his cheeks. For Yuki to be attentive, to be caring like this, oh my, it was just so much for the boy! Happiness was making his head swim and he shivered again, drunk on the affection that Yuki was showing. The rustle of the ratty wool coat caught his attention, but was disregarded as a pair of long arms scooped him up and sat him on a pair of strong legs.

Shuichi guessed that there was a bit more to Yuki then he had previously assumed, he had been sure that Yuki wasn't very strong because he sat in a chair all day writing romance and romance was sure to make one all mushy. Never let it be said that logic was Shuichi's strong point. With thermos in hand he was gently leaned against the soft knit pullover as the arms wrapped around him rubbing his body. Mewling contentedly, Shuichi nuzzled Yuki's neck, careful not to spill his still steaming hot chocolate.

"You don't seem to be hurt."

"Huh?" Shuichi sat up, titling his head to the side, brows furrowing confusedly. Yuki, still looking very concerned, relaxed his worried mouth and a ghost of a smile caressed his lips. Shuichi would never know how cute he appeared when he did that, even if Yuki explained it to him. Eh, but it wouldn't be good for the boy to know he had such a power.

"You were late and then I find you crying in the pouring rain. I assumed you were hurt."

"No, I- I.." Trailing off Shuichi paused to think about his earlier tears. The tumultuous emotions that had flooded him with hate, sadness, and despair. His eyes darted around, trying to look at anything except Yuki. It wasn't as if Yuki would, or could, ever understand what his actions prior to this moment had done to demoralise him.

"Let me guess," That deep voice sounded again, reverberating throughout the car. Shuichi peeked at Yuki, leery of what the man was about to say, "Being in the cold you were excited to come back to a warm and loving home, a bear hug, and tender attention. However, as you thought about it, you decided that with me that would never happen. As you saw the happy families and public displays of affection you became upset and jealous of what everyone else had and what you didn't have. You became so discouraged that you didn't even want to come back, but you had no where else to go. Thus, you began to cry in the middle of the side walk."

Shuichi stared openly at Yuki, nearly gaping as he guessed his feelings, his thoughts, his very heart with amazing accuracy. The tears welled up in his eyes again and he tried to clamber off of Yuki's lap, but the man wasn't willing to let Shuichi go. Those sinewy arms tightened, holding Shuichi in place, an elegant hand crowned with keyboard weary fingers took hold of the thermos and placed it in the cup holder, simultaneously shutting the opening so that the hot drink wouldn't spill all over the interior of his clean car. Shuichi struggled a bit, ashamed that he had thought such things, he didn't think Yuki was that type of person. More specifically, could ever be that type of person.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think- I didn't realise that you... I thought you didn't love me. I thought the only reason I was around was because you didn't want to expend the effort to get rid of me. I-"

"Shhh, both of us _were_ stupid. Let's just leave it at that." Shuichi, with the tears clouding his vision looked up at smiling whiskey coloured eyes while he was lovingly enveloped in a warm embrace. The hot chocolate devoid of marshmallows, sat forgotten in the cup holder and the engine continued to hum as the wind howled in the distance, carrying the ice laden rain off to new lands. Maybe in a little bit, when Yuki would realise that the idle vehicle was eating up precious gas and along with that gas money, they could both go home.

Omake:

The next day Yuki slid into the driver's seat of his favourite vehicle. Actually, it was his only vehicle, Shuichi had convinced him to sell his other cars and the big house a couple of months ago. Yuki agreed, realising that his new frugal habits were not in sync with his past purchases. Well, any way, he put the key into the ignition and turned the vehicle on. Clicking his seatbelt and adjusting himself in the seat, he looked up at the dash and promptly had a heart attack. Figuratively speaking, of course.

The gas gauge, which was suppose to be full since he topped off just yesterday, was already at half a tank! Blood drained from his body and his eyes bugged out of his head and he was about to scream when his stylishly dressed passenger joined him.

"Gah! Shuichi! My car! The gas tank!" Yuki indicated with a shaky finger to the dashboard, Shuichi hmm-d and looked over as the gauge. He raised an eyebrow at his lover who was currently quaking in his seat.

"You are at half a tank, what's the big deal?" Unimpressed, Shuichi strapped himself in and artfully arranged himself, not really listening to Yuki sputter and stutter.

"I filled up yesterday!" Yuki finally exclaimed, gaping and huffing, in dismay.

"Well the car did sit idle for like five hours with the heat on full blast, my dear."

"Che. Grr- rrr- Aaaa- Grrr- But still! Gas!"

"Yes?" Shuichi glanced at his nicely maintained nails and proceeded to give himself a little touch up manicure. Yuki gripped the wheel tightly, lowering his head in despair.

"Gas," Yuki whined softly and Shuichi swore the man was going to cry. It was nice that Yuki was finally financially efficient, especially with all the dough he raked in, but this was amount of cheapness was ridiculous. Beside himself he whimpered very loudly, much to Shuichi's chargine, "It's so expensive!"

Shuichi covered his ears with the palm of his hands the moment Yuki yelled. Despite being a singer he still had very good hearing. Glaring at the driver he removed his makeshift ear protector miffed, "Well, we finally got our relationship on track after all that talking. So, what's more important? The gas or the relationship?" Still not paying Yuki's grunts and humphs any mind, Shuichi eyed his boyfriend, expecting a specific answer. Yuki, with his head still lowered, turned to face Shuichi. The sadness and despair over losing half a tank worth of gas and money etched into his beautiful face.

"Can it be both?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This piece was completely unexpected. I wanted to write a piece that was only about 500-1000 words and apparently, that wasn't what happened. This one-shot is testing a new way of writing. I tried not to be so boring and I also tried to use a proper amount of description instead of over describing. I think the characters are OOC, but I am unsure if this is the case. I do believe I failed with the tenses and grammar. My friend pointed out that I use "'twas," and "thus," a lot in writing, but it's actually the way I speak. Strange I am sure, but it's because I read a lot of books that use an old style English and I became accustomed to using the words in ever day life. Also, I am missing a sort of "oomph" my writing, if you have an idea of how to make it better please feel free to let me know your thoughts!

Vielen danke für lesen!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: How To Love A Lunch Chaser

Rating: K+ (because I wanna work my way up to a citrus fruit but nothing rated XX)

Written By: 20flavoursofyum

Beta'd: No. Wanna be my beta? PM me.

Disclaimer: If I owned Gravi there would be no Giant Robot Panda.

Warning: Deals with themes of EVOLUTION and stereotypes. Don't like, don't read!

Summary: Eiri is a man, all man. Thinks like a man, acts like a man, and focuses on Shuichi's ass like a normal man would. Shuichi on the other hand, is well, more of a woman. He talks, he likes clothes, and he gets pissy when Eiri can't stop looking at his ass! Urgh Men!

* * *

First, what is a Lunch Chaser? Well a short answer and decidedly pathetic answer for a very long and complex story, a Lunch Chaser is a human being usually of the XY chromosome that, while in utero, was doused with the larger amount of testosterone. These two factors, the second half being the most important, helps make the Man a prime Chaser of Meat, i.e. Lunch. Hence the term Lunch Chaser.

Second, what is a Lunch Gatherer? Well, generally speaking a Lunch Gatherer is a human being of the XX chromosome that, while in utero was dunked in a tub of estrogen. Keep in mind that it _really does not matter which chromosome the fetus is_, it is what happens at the six to eight week period that determines whether or not the baby will have male or female wired mind. Of course, the science is detailed along with the in depth studies while the brief and loose explanations in this fanfic are not. And probably not very accurate either. Hmm...

So you see, back in the good old days when humans would hunt and gather, the Lunch Chaser would leave the family camp and head off to chase after meat which provided necessary nutrition for his family. He would use his evolved senses and abilities to be able to track down an animal and kill it while doing his best not to die in the process. Sometimes he would succeed in hunting down meat, but more often then not he would be forced to trek back home empty handed. And in some instances, he would be, if his team was able to, brought back in a primitive body bag.

When the Lunch Chaser was not out hunting down meat, he was assisting the Lunch Gatherers in moving, setting up, and taking care of the family. He lifted the heavy stuff, moved the bits of whatever they had to the most aesthetically pleasing spot as per his mate's demands. Held his tongue and his temper when the children decided to get into his tools, and did his best to look busy when he was trying to relax so that his mate wouldn't deem him 'lazy' and put him to work. He was the defender of his family and he also provided the necessary, um, stuff to make the next generation. The poor guy had one hell of a 'Honey Do' list.

Lunch Gatherers, as we shall see, are very different from Lunch Chasers. All the attributes that made Lunch Chasers and Lunch Gatherers evolved over time and affect us to the day in our modern age. The concept is a bit difficult to explain, so examples shall be given instead. Hopefully each example adequately simplifies the complex and often mysterious world of the sexes. In these scenarios we shall use the cast of Gravitation as they are in their regular, ordinary lives. Because we all know the Gravitation world exists some where in the depths of space. It's true! The Theory of Multiple Universes says that it's true! Humph!

Casting and Characters:

Starring in the role of Lunch Chasers will be: Eiri Uesugi, Hiroshi Nakano, Mr. K, Tohma Seguichi, Tatsuha Uesugi, Daddy Uesugi, Kumagoro, and very reluctantly Suguru Fujisaki.

Starring in the role of Lunch Gatherers will be: Shuichi Shindou, Ayaka Usami, Mika Seguichi, Maiko Shindou, and forced into the role by Mother Nature kicking and screaming, the ever lovable Sakano. (Does this dude even have a first name? No? Oh well!)

Ryuichi Sakuma will be The Bunny. No one has yet to be able to confirm whether he has an attention span long enough to chase or gather.

Example One: Lunch Gatherers Talk and Lunch Chaser Do Not!

Eiri 'Sex God' Uesugi was lounging on his big comfy couch, smoking a cancer stick and sipping on booze. He had a bad day and was silently processing everything that had gone down. He closed his eyes and leaned back, sinking in to the overstuffed cushions, just allowing the world to pass by while he relaxed into the abyss of his mind. Somewhere in the background he heard keys jingle, the unlocking of his front door, and a voice sing out to him, "I'm home Eiri!"

Damn, damn, and triple damn. Eiri growled, opening one eye to see a brightly colored blurb bound into his living room, noisily jump on to the couch beside him and greet him with a very loud, "Eiri! I'm here!" Well, if he ignored it the _thing_ would go away. Eventually. Closing his eyes, he promptly sealed his lips and went back to relaxing. It was not to be, for a voice whined, "Eiiiiirrrrrriiiiii! Talk to meeeeee!"

_Pause!_

Alright, first and foremost Lunch Chasers are _not _talkative. When on a hunt they wouldn't _talk_ about each and every little thing, they couldn't! If a Lunch Chaser blabbed on a hunt the target would hear them and run away! So much for that meal. It was better for the Lunch Chaser to remain quiet and say as few words as possible, only communicating when necessary.

So, when a Lunch Chaser in the modern age comes home after chasing the elusive paycheck, a rare beast indeed, he doesn't want to _talk_. He would prefer to sit quietly and enjoy a brief conversation or two. As opposed to Lunch Gatherers who would rather spend hours and hours talking about well, everything!

Lunch Gatherers notice everything because their keen eyes evolved to keep an eye on baby, be ready to defend the home at a moments notice, assist their friends and family with different issues ranging from how to pick a ripe vegetable to how to handle the their Lunch Chaser. Whoa, that's a mouth full! Those attuned senses were necessary to make sure that their family stayed safe and healthy in times of great danger. And Lunch Gatherers talked about all that and more with each other.

They talked to communicate important information. They talked to share personal thoughts and feelings with one another, deepening their bonds. They talked to their elders, they talked with their peers, they talked to their children. And they talked to their Lunch Chasers.

Okay, Shuichi can take this one of two ways. He can do what his Lunch Gatherer mind tells him to do and talk to his Lunch Chaser. Or he can understand that his Lunch Chaser isn't talkative, isn't one to share thoughts and feelings over every little thing. And maybe, maybe if Shuichi went with option two he would be in for a great surprise.

_Play!_

"Eiri! Just say you know I'm here okay!" Shuichi chirped. Sliding a slim leg over his lover, Shuichi straddled Eiri, defiant in his need for acknowledgment. Eiri cracked his eyes on slowly, a honeyed gaze settling upon the young man on his lap. He peered down to see how Shuichi was sitting on his lap and then up to linger on those sweet, succulent lips. Eventually he met Shuichi face to face, the sticky tendrils of desire wrapping around his groin as his overactive imagination saw his sweet beauty retaining his current position, only they were both naked.

"Hey." A deep chocolate voice melted Shuichi into a puddle of goo, and he leaned forward pecking his beloved on the lips. An innocent gesture to say the least, but Shuichi had _a lot_ to say and knew the older man was probably thinking of naughty things already.

"Hey." Shuichi replied, a small grin on his face. "Um, I know you probably don't wanna, but is it cool if I just talk?" Eiri raised a brow in question. "Well, a lot of things happened today and I was wondering if I could share them with you. It's nothing really important so I don't really care abut a response, just grunt so I know you're still breathing. Cool?"

"Yeah," That deep voice was very bad for Shuichi, it made his insides all hot and bothered. "That'd be jus' fine." Eiri slipped his hands on to Shuichi's hips, holding him in place, but pulling him closer every other inch or so. Just until he could be in between his lover's thighs, feeling their bodies touch in that very private place. Naughty bastard. So anyway, Shuichi launched into an evening full of talking. And you know what? Eiri listened, shared a couple of opinions, asked for clarification when he didn't understand, but he listened. All evening long.

It wasn't until they had retired for bed that Shuichi finally shut up, but it wasn't Eiri that told him to do so. Shuichi had seemed to talk himself out and had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Eiri grunted, watching his sweetheart go out like a light, breathing softly and curling up against him. He willing took Shuichi into his arms, holding the younger man close, he dropped tiny kisses on Shuichi's neck, lips, and face. The Lunch Chaser wanted more, but instead of being mean and waking up his obviously exhausted mate he let him sleep, planning for how Shuichi was going to pay him back for a listening to him blab all freaking night.

_Pause!_

Why did Eiri let Shuichi yap all night? Any hands? No? Okay, let's ask the man himself!

_Play!_

It wasn't that Eiri _liked _to listen to Shuichi talk, in fact that man preferred his sweetheart to be silent and just sit on his lap. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less. But over the years Shuichi learned that he could get Eiri to do something if he explained the purpose and expectations briefly beforehand. By doing so Shuichi let Eiri know what he wanted out of him, i.e to be a soundboard or someone to comfort him, and why he was going to do something before he did it. That way there were no hurt feelings, no misunderstandings, and if Shuichi said it was important and that Eiri _needed_ to listen he would.

By not nagging, demanding, and haranguing the man, Shuichi discovered that Eiri would happily sit all day and listen to him talk about the most random inane nonsense. And if by chance Eiri didn't want listen, was too busy to listen, or whatever the case may be it would be stated beforehand. Before Shuichi wasted his breath talking then subsequently getting his feelings hurt because Eiri didn't care. This method, at least for them, kept them from fighting so often and they were able to have a more normal relationship without too much drama and angst.

Now if only Mika learned not to be so demanding...

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
